Mishap with Mistletoe
by WitchatHeart77
Summary: For Contest. Harry didn't realize that playing a game could release his little secret. Slight Slash


Harry Potter had found himself in a lot of trouble. The trio had gotten drunk during the Christmas celebration, and decided to play a game. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavendar had joined in, but it wasn't until the party started getting wild had there seem to be problems with the rules.

Harry started to defend himself once more. "It was your idea. How was I supposed to know who I would be kissing?" Ron just kept laughing.

"This was your fault!" Harry said as he turned on his best friend.

"What do you mean my fault? I didn't make you wear it!"

"But you had to know who it was! We picked the numbers and you had to know who got who!"

Ron was as red in the face as Hermione had been that night when she was caught kissing Ron in the back of the room. "I didn't know who the girls picked. I just refereed the whole thing."

The idea was that each of the four girls were to pick a number from a hat, numbers one through four. The boys had to do the same. The point of the game was to figure out by touch of the face who the other was while under the blindfold. One girl and one boy stood under the mistletoe touching each other's face. If one of them got their answer wrong, regardless if the other was right, the two had to kiss. Ginny had picked number two. So did Neville. They stood under the mistletoe like they were told and began to feel each other's face. Ginny got Neville's right through guess of height alone. He was taller than the rest of the boys. Neville, however, did not guess Ginny, but being a gentleman opted for a simple kiss on the cheek instead of the full blown mouth to mouth Ron had implicitly made a rule about. Nobody seemed to care since Ginny was the youngest and Neville was too shy.

The next couple seemed to do better. Having both picked the number three, Dean had guessed Parvati and she guessed him. It was easy since they both had certain hairstyles that gave themselves away. But to everyone's surprise that didn't stop Dean from placing a chaste kiss on Parvati lips, much to her obvious approval. She kissed him back.

The number four was picked from the hat by Seamus. He put his blindfold on and stood under the twig of green and red. He couldn't tell who it was he was standing in front of. He managed to cheat by examining the hair styles of Hermione and Lavendar. Hermione had her hair down, and Lavendar had her hair up. Easy enough. It wasn't until he had guessed Hermione's name and received a very full mouth against his that he realized that Lavendar had pulled the elastic band out of her hair.

Harry thought he had this in this bag. The only girl left was Hermione. This was a flaw in the game plan. Once the process of elimination had been ninety percent complete, the obvious choice of his partner was her. How wrong he was. He had no idea that the entire group was in on the joke.

"But, Harry! You should have seen your face. I thought it would be the perfect time to finally come out with it all."

"But you had no right! It was my choice when and who to tell, not yours." Harry began to increase his pace to the common rooms.

Ron didn't seem to care that he had just released very personal information about his best friend to unwanted ears. He just thought it was a funny idea.

They had reached the common room. The buzz of the whispers and chattering was too much to bear. Harry sighed heavily and rushed to his dormitory slamming the door behind him. Ron walked over to the fireplace and sat down beside Ginny and Hermione.

"He didn't seem to take it that well," Hermione stated.

Ron looked at her like she must have lost her academic prowess. "You think?"

Ginny seemed to find it as hilarious as Ron did for she couldn't stop giggling. "I think it was brilliant, Ron. How else were those two going to admit it? They had to tell each other how they felt sometime. Good to have done it now and get it over with then stew about it."

Hermione seemed to see the sense in that and nodded.

"Well, it's about lunch time. I think we need to head down to the Great Hall," Hermione stated as she picked up her books for afternoon classes and placed them next to the portrait hole for easier retrieval later.

"You reckon he will come out of there to eat?" Ginny asked motioning to the boys dorms.

"Who knows. Let's go. He needs to think." And the three of them left the common room.

Harry had sat for twenty minutes, waiting until the common room had been virtually cleared out until he emerged, and ready for lunch. He had hoped that the receiving end of his kiss was already sitting at the house table and hidden amongst friends. That, too, he was wrong about.

The object of his affections was walking his direction from the opposite end of the corridor outside the Great Hall. They both stopped and seemed to blush.

Harry was the first to pull Gryffindor courage out the thin air and speak.

"Listen, I know this wasn't the way we had meant to tell anyone, but there really isn't anything we can do about it now. Let's just go in and eat and deal with things as they come."

"I agree."

The pair entered the Great Hall side by side to many hushed whispers. And then it happened. It was their first public kiss. They had been sneaking around for so long that it felt strange, but then the clapping started, surprisingly enough by Ron. The more clapping that enveloped them, the more relaxed they both felt about the situation. They looked at each other.

"I guess this is it," Harry said.

"It will be fine. I will see you tonight?"

"Yes, I would like that."

"I love you, Harry."

"And I love you, Draco."


End file.
